


carve your name into my bedpost

by thefullergirl



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Friends With Benefits, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, like the lightest angst ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27297919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefullergirl/pseuds/thefullergirl
Summary: On the couch of their dorm, this late at night, is Donghyuck, looking for all the world like this isn't weird at all.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 172





	carve your name into my bedpost

**Author's Note:**

> me, opening a gdoc after seeing that [ig post](https://www.instagram.com/p/CG9Zd4uF8gE/): goddamit jaemin
> 
> title from dress by taylor swift

"Hyuckie?"

He can't quite believe his eyes. Jaemin has been running on caffeine and sheer willpower the whole day after all, he might be seeing things at this rate.

On the couch of their dorm, this late at night, is Donghyuck, looking for all the world like this isn't weird at all. Like he doesn't have a pre-recording early in the morning that he has to be on time for. Like he isn't in a dorm that isn't his.

Jaemin puts down his stuff on the table by the door, toeing off his shoes in the process. "Is everything alright? Did you and Jeno have a movie night?"

Instead of answering, Donghyuck only gets up, padding over to him. Jaemin nearly walks straight into him, but he takes a step back.

His hair is still styled from their pre-recording earlier, his makeup a little smudged but still there. He's changed into one of his own sweaters, softer and more worn than anything they've put him in for the stages. Jaemin takes him in, and for some reason, he holds his breath.

Brushing his knuckles against Jaemin's hand, Donghyuck takes a miniscule step closer. "Jaemin-ah," he says, in that way that's different from when he's teasing him. "I missed you."

"We see each other most days of the week, though?"

He gives him a look, but it softens almost immediately. Donghyuck knocks his hand into his. "Just believe me, will you?"

Jaemin snorts. He's about to say something in reply, but Donghyuck gets up on his tiptoes and presses his lips against his.

Inhaling, Jaemin lets himself sink into it. He feels like he hasn't kissed anyone in a while, much less Donghyuck. It's soft, just a fleeting bit of pressure before it's broken and they chase after each other for more. Arms wind around his neck, pulling him in closer, and he feels himself wrapping his own around Donghyuck's waist.

He isn't sure what to feel. There's a bit of dread as he knows it's possible that someone might walk in on them, and it's a little hard to explain all this. And then there's his confusion about why Donghyuck is even here, kissing him with all the tenderness in the world. And then something else from deep in him, wanting Donghyuck closer, wanting more than standing in the living room like this.

When they pull away, Jaemin murmurs a "Hyuckie…" against his lips, and Donghyuck kisses the syllables out of his mouth.

"Bedroom?" Donghyuck breathes out, fingers curling through the hair at Jaemin's nape.

Once he nods, he feels Donghyuck's fingers lace through his, tugging him towards his own room. He wonders if the others are asleep, or if they're just nicely allowing them this.

As the door closes behind them, Donghyuck’s hands come up to start tugging his jacket down. He isn’t impatient, instead choosing to bare his neck and let Jaemin press his mouth against the line of his throat. His fingertips dance across Jaemin’s shoulders, hips starting to cant up towards him.

Why rings throughout Jaemin’s mind, still absolutely clueless as to why this is happening. Donghyuck is arching towards him, starting to get breathless, and Jaemin does his best to focus on him.

“Jaemin,” he pants out, fingers scrabbling across his back. “Bed, please.”

He half-leads, half-hauls Donghyuck to his bed, sitting down on it and letting Donghyuck straddle his lap. Hands run through his hair for a bit before settling to hold his face, and Donghyuck dips down to taste him. Somehow, he manages to get Jaemin’s jacket the rest of the way off, then exploring his shoulders and arms with his touch.

“Hyuckie.” He breaks away, kissing the corners of Donghyuck’s mouth. “Hyuckie, why?”

Dazed, Donghyuck only blinks at him for a few solid minutes. Tracing the angles of Jaemin’s face, he shrugs. “You’re hot.”

That makes Jaemin scoff, tugging him closer. “Really, now?”

“Yeah, really. Who took that photo of you on the bed anyways?”

“Doyoung-hyung.”

“Wow, didn’t know Doyoung-hyung could take photos like that.”

Jaemin furrows his brows, dipping his hands under Donghyuck’s sweater. “If you just thought I was hot, I don’t think we’d reach the bed.”

Donghyuck chuckles, throwing his head back. “Touché.”

He rubs his thumbs over the softness of Donghyuck’s waist. “So that’s not why you’re here then.”

Shaking his head, Donghyuck quirks a corner of his mouth up. “Nope.” And then his lips are on him again, grinding slow circles into his lap.

With a growl, Jaemin flips them, Donghyuck's body landing on his bed softly. His hair is fanned out on the pillow like a golden halo, and his hands are reaching for him. As Jaemin grabs the hem of his shirt and moves to take it off, he registers Donghyuck tugging at his belt loops. He throws the shirt somewhere into the room, scooting over closer so that Donghyuck could unbutton his jeans and slide the zipper down.

He has to reach over his bedside table for the lube, gently swatting away Donghyuck's hand when he slips it into his underwear to cup at him. "Hey, don't rush."

"I prepped already."

Jaemin raises a brow at him, tossing the bottle of lube beside him. "Really?"

Nodding, Donghyuck rubs at him with the heel of his palm. "Yeah, was bored. If you don't come fuck me now –"

"Alright, alright." He chuckles, taking Donghyuck's hand out of his pants so that he could take them off. There's a little struggle since they're rather tight on his legs, and Donghyuck laughs at him trying to get his feet out.

"You're so sexy getting stuck in those," he says, propping himself up on his elbows and grinning.

"Fuck you, Hyuckie."

"Yeah, that's exactly what I want you to do, and you're taking too long."

Once he's out of them, Jaemin crawls over to him, slaps him lightly on the thigh. "I take it back. Maybe you are just here for dick."

Donghyuck laughs, even when Jaemin's tugging his pants and underwear down and off. There's still a smile on his face when Jaemin lifts the hem of his sweater, kissing a line down his sternum.

He pulls back, letting Donghyuck trace over his body as he squeezes lube onto his fingers and rubs them together to warm them up. It's not a rare occurrence for him to sing-song praises about his body, but he does it a tinge more reverently now, like he really does mean it.

"Pretty," he murmurs, lashes fluttering. Jaemin doesn't reply to that, using his clean hand to raise one of Donghyuck's knees. He circles his rim with his fingers, watching his expression carefully.

"It's a little unfair, y'know?" Donghyuck smiles. His fingers dig into Jaemin's side when he pushes a finger inside, a tiny gasp making it out of his kiss-swollen lips. "That you look like this."

Dipping down, Jaemin captures his mouth, licking into him. Donghyuck hums contentedly, opening his legs wider to let him nudge in deeper. He doesn't ask Jaemin to just get on with it like he usually does, allowing him to just feel him on his fingers for now.

On the second finger, Donghyuck whines. Jaemin mouths over his jawline, sucking little marks into the skin that will be gone by the morning. There are fingers in his hair and Donghyuck's heartbeat against his ribs, and he knows that Donghyuck will become needy soon.

He eases a third finger in just to have him throw his head back. Jaemin nips at the gorgeous line of Donghyuck's throat, delighting in the sounds he gets out of him. The fingers in his hair tug at him now, and it makes him giggle against his skin.

"Jaemin-ah." His voice is an attempt at being stern, but it's too high-pitched and needy. "Stop teasing."

Pulling back, he looks at him for a long moment. Donghyuck's splayed out, sweater rucked up and his blush reaching all the way down to his chest, his legs splayed out so he can fit in between them. There's something about him today that makes him seem even more like all he has are soft edges, and Jaemin just wants to keep this version of him forever.

He slips his fingers out of him, rubbing the slick all over his cock. Donghyuck's hands on him are warm, starting to get impatient as they rub up and down his sides. He lines himself up, and Donghyuck scrabbles to hold his hand as he pushes in.

A whimper spills out of Donghyuck, eyes fluttering shut while Jaemin eases in. He hushes him, pressing his lips against his knuckles. Donghyuck is greedy, clenching around him to get him deeper, but Jaemin takes his time, going inch by inch into him.

And like this, mouth open and his body arching towards him, Jaemin thinks that Donghyuck is prettier than he will ever be.

"Okay?" he asks once he's bottomed out. Chest rising and falling, Donghyuck nods, turning to bury his face into Jaemin's pillow.

And god, Jaemin doesn't know exactly how long it's been since he's done this, but he knows it's been a while. Donghyuck is hot and slick and perfect around him, and he has to bite down hard to keep himself from thrusting into him roughly.

He sets a slow, careful pace, mostly rolling his hips to get himself impossibly deeper. Donghyuck's sliding his hands over his biceps, nails starting to make scratches down his arms with every gasp punched out of him. Any other day, Jaemin would have fucked him until he could barely form any words, but it just doesn't feel like the day to do that.

Rubbing his thumb over the inside of his thigh, Jaemin adjusts so he can thrust into him properly. A little giggle escapes Donghyuck's throat, and he opens his eyes to look at him.

"Gentle today, aren't we?" he jokes, his breath catching on his words.

"I don't think you want me to be rough with you tonight."

Donghyuck chuckles, reaching up to cup Jaemin's face. "How come you know me like that, huh? I thought you weren't interested in me at all."

Jaemin plants an open-mouthed kiss on his chest, near his heart. "Maybe I lie."

Carding his fingers through Jaemin's hair, Donghyuck whispers, "Don't you always lie to me, Nana?"

He feels his heart stop for the slightest of moments. Pulling him closer, Jaemin quickens his thrusts, making Donghyuck choke on his cries. The fingers in his hair tighten, trying to tug him off, but Jaemin resists it, dragging his mouth against Donghyuck's skin.

"I was just saying," Donghyuck pants out. He lets his legs fall open a little more, sucking in a breath when Jaemin grips his hips and thrusts up into his prostate. "God, you really can't – ah, fuck you feel so good –"

A part of him wants to ask when he's lied to him, but Jaemin realizes he might not like the answer.

 _Always?_ He pulls back, looks at Donghyuck. His eyes are squeezed shut, body pliant to him but starting to tense up with every slide into him. His lips are bitten red, and Jaemin wants to run his tongue over them.

God, he knows he isn't the most honest person out there. He knows that he doesn't say absolutely everything on his mind, and more often than not, he keeps a lot of things to himself. He knows that of everyone, he's probably told Donghyuck the least.

But lie to him?

_Do I always lie to you, Hyuckie?_

He thinks of how Donghyuck shouldn't even be here, especially not in the middle of the week when they're promoting. Donghyuck shouldn't be gasping out his name, hands slipping where they're trying to get a hold of him.

 _I missed you too,_ he presses into his skin. _That's not a lie._

"Jaemin," Donghyuck cries out, his thighs closing around Jaemin's hips. "Jaemin, please, I need to –"

He understands, so he reaches between them and starts stroking him. Donghyuck makes a strangled little noise, already so used to this sneaking around thing that he knows not to be too loud. His arms wrap around Jaemin, trying to press him flush against his chest, and Jaemin resists it long enough to stroke him until he comes. It's slick and wet all over Jaemin's fingers and their stomachs, Donghyuck's thighs shaking as Jaemin fucks him through it.

Jaemin drowns out his whines with his mouth, tasting the sweet warmth of Donghyuck under him. Donghyuck drinks him in like he's water, like he's all he's ever needed.

"Come in me, Jaemin-ah," he whispers. "Please come in me."

Breaking away from his mouth, Jaemin buries his face into Donghyuck's neck, inhaling him. He smells like his favorite bodywash, like their makeup, like everything Jaemin is sure he should know, but it feels like he still misses it. He breathes him in, holding him tightly as he drives himself home.

When he comes, Donghyuck has his face in his hands again, kissing him like it's the only truth the both of them should know. Donghyuck holds him like he hasn't ever lied to him, and Jaemin wishes that were true.

They don't part until long after Jaemin has rode out his climax, pressing himself as close as he can to keep Donghyuck filled. It makes him giggle against Jaemin's mouth, pressing tiny smooches on every place he can reach.

"Fucking hell, Jaemin," he says, weakly pushing him off. "What, haven't you come in months?"

Jaemin scowls at him. "I'm not the one that begged for me to come in him."

Grin wide, Donghyuck runs a thumb over Jaemin's cheekbone. "Touché. But you still came a fucking lot. I didn't think that was humanly possible."

With a groan, Jaemin pulls out of him, a line of white following his motion. "Go leak all over yourself when you leave."

Donghyuck boops him on the nose. "Not leaving yet."

"We have schedules, Hyuckie."

"Yeah, and we leave at the same time. It's the exact same thing, no matter what dorm I sleep in."

Nudging at his shoulder, Jaemin sighs. "Menace."

"You love me anyways."

"Never said I didn't."

That makes Donghyuck's brows raise, and then he's laughing. It bubbles out of his chest, filling in the quiet of the room.

"Sap," he says, but he kisses Jaemin again anyways.

And that's arguably the truest thing.

It's nice though, whatever this is. They both don't get a whole lot of quiet moments, much less with each other. Other times, it was just something they wanted, something to get rid of the tension that's been embedded in their bones.

But tonight, when they smile lazily against each other's mouths, it feels different. A different sort of exhaustion that they want to chase away, something they most likely won't talk about. It's hands all over each other and soft laughing and Donghyuck always, always chasing for more.

Later, when Jaemin is tracing over Donghyuck's dips and lines with his fingertips, he fights the heaviness of his eyelids to ask one last question.

"Ever going to explain why you're here?"

Giving him a smile, Donghyuck shakes his head. "Someday, Nana. Someday." He grants him one last smooch, sleepily settling into his side.

**Author's Note:**

> i swear this was supposed to be horny but they have my feelings in a chokehold
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/bundoie) | [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/bundoie)


End file.
